Final Fantasy IX3
by Dalamar1
Summary: The following of Final Fantasy IX2 by me. A new angel of death is born. Who is it? Read to find out. Chapter 1 up!
1. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX characters are propriety of Squaresoft.

Danae, Vanim and Thoven are mine. 

To understand this fanfiction, you have to read Final Fantasy IX2 (from me) and of course know Final Fantasy IX.

Notes: 1- The dialogs are like this: Person – Dialog

2- When the dialogs are written normally, they are talking

3- When the dialogs are written in _italic_, they are thinking.

4- The "****" are to separate the story from the notes.

5- The « and » symbols are for whispering.

6- The *…* are for actions that the characters are doing.

7- The (…) are me giving a comment.

***************************************************************************

--AND SO IT BEGINS—

***************************************************************************

Ten years had passed since Kuja was defeated for good. The group that had defeated him were throwing a banquet for the tenth anniversary of his defeat. They were outside in the Alexandria Castle's yard in a beautiful summer day.

Zidane – Hi Thoven! How are you?

Thoven – Great, you?

Zidane – Same old, same old. Heard you got married not long ago.

Thoven – n_n Yeah…

Zidane – Is it with Vanim?

Thoven – Who else?

Zidane – *Laugh* Of course.

Vanim – Thoven Tigarak, you could have waited.

Thoven – Sorry dear.

Vanim – It's okay but please don't do it again.

Garnet – Hello Eiko, how are you doing?

Eiko – Great, how about you?

Garnet – Finally got the hall redone.

Eiko – That's good.

Garnet – What about you?

Eiko – Vivi decided to ask me out.

Garnet – What did you say?

Eiko – Yes of course! How can you refuse something like that from a boy like him? He's so cute!!!

Garnet - *Smiles* 

Danae – Hey Amarant, how are you doing?

Amarant – Same as usual.

Danae – You're a real barrel of laugh, aren't you?

Amarant - …

Freya – Hey Rusty!

Steiner – Rusty?! Why you… Oh! Lady Freya, how are you?

Freya - *Laughs a bit* Nice, you?

Steiner – Great. Beatrix has gave birth five years ago.

Freya – And you didn't tell me!?!

Steiner – I did not know where to find you.

Freya – Where would a BURMECIAN Dragon Knight be?

Steiner - ¬_¬…

Freya – So what's the baby's name?

Steiner – Names.

Freya – I beg your pardon?

Steiner – I have more than one baby.

Freya – How many?

Steiner – Triplets.

Freya – Really? Girls or boys?

Steiner – Three girls.

Freya – How cute!

Steiner – Their names are B'elana, Katherin and Mazaki.

Freya – Nice names.

The party went on for a while, everything was perfect. Everyone was there, from Vivi to Hilda. Suddenly, Thoven fell unconscious.

Doctor – He has a fever, I recommend letting him stay here for the night.

Thoven – Con…continue…the…party…with….without…me.

Vanim – I'll stay with you.

Thoven – Go…go have fun….

Vanim – I'll come back to check on you.

Doctor – Don't worry miss, I'll take care of him.

Vanim – Okay…

Vanim went back to the party. She tried to hide her worry but it was no use, it showed a bit.

Garnet – Is he okay?

Vanim – Just a little fever, the doctor says that it will be okay.

Vivi – Don't worry, the doctor here is good.

Vanim – I know….

The party continued until nightfall. All the guest went back home, except our little group who stayed to watch over Thoven.

Freya – I've bean meaning to ask, what are the names of you sons?

Vivi – They are Melindo, Ungwal, Beleg, Titta, Utinu, and Seasa.

Freya – O_o Nice names.

Vivi - Thanks.

They talked for a while.

Doctor – You should all get some sleep.

Group – Okay.

They all went to sleep somewhere in the castle. The morning came and Vanim was worried about her husband. She went to check up on him, something was wrong. She ran to the first person she could find.

Garnet – What is it?

Vanim – Thoven has disappeared!

Zidane – What?!?

Vanim – He isn't in his bed or anywhere else in the castle.

Garnet – I'll tell the guards to find him.

Thoven – Trying to find whom?

Vanim – Thoven, I'm so glad you're safe.

Thoven – I was just taking a stroll in town.

Vanim – Please don't scare me like that. Amin mela lle!

Thoven – Amin a'.

 Thoven fell on one knee and held his chest in pain.

Vanim – What's wrong?!?

Thovne – Don't…know.

Thoven's hair began to grow, it went down to his lower back and went silver.

Thoven – What the?!?

Vanim – Growth spurt?

Thoven – Not funny!

Vanim – O_o Sorry.

Thoven – I'm sorry for yelling at you my love.

Zidane – _An angel of death will be born amongst you. Is that what he meant? Why Thoven?_

The day passed by as usual. Thoven was still getting use to his unusual hair. The doctor wanted him to stay close in case he had any more pains. At nightfall Thoven went to sleep in the infirmary as the doctor ordered. During the night Thoven had a nightmare.

Thoven – Who's there?

Voice – Hahahaha! Don't you remember me?

Thoven – That voice!

Voice – I WILL have my revenge on Zidane! And I'll do it through you if I have to!

Thoven – Kuja?!

Kuja – Yes! 

Thoven – What do you mean through me?

Kuja – I will have control over your body, I'll use it to kill my brother and anyone who stands in my way!

Thoven – Not if I can help it!

Kuja – You can't! Hahahaha!

Thoven felt a huge pain in his whole body. Suddenly he felt like he was in a cage, he could neither feel, see nor anything else. Kuja had trapped him in his own body.

The sun was shining over Alexandria when Vanim was on her way to see Thoven. When she got there, she saw him standing in front of the wall. He gave her an evil smile and blasted the wall. The entire castle shook. He then flew away on a silver dragon that appeared to be waiting for him.

Vanim – Thoven, no!

Thoven didn't even appeared to hear her. He just left. Vanim went to tell everyone the bad news. They all were very surprised.

Vivi – Why would he do such thing?

Zidane – Kuja said that an angel of death would be born among us. I guess that angel was Thoven.

Fratley – We have to stop that Tigarak!

Vanim – We shouldn't kill him.

Garnet – Me or Eiko can revive him.

Zidane – If he can be revived.

Garnet – Of course he can.

Zidane – I hope so.

Eiko – Don't be so pessimist, we'll find a way.

They planned for hours how to catch him.

***************************************************************************

Did you like it? Hope you did. Please send reviews. 

So Kingleby, what did you think of the explanation?

If you give me ideas they will probably change the course of the story. So if you send me ideas and I find them good I'll probably put them in my story. Please send me some.

Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. VEKA

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX characters are propriety of Squaresoft.

Danae, Vanim, Veka and Thoven are mine. 

To understand this fanfiction, you have to read Final Fantasy IX2 (from me) and of course know Final Fantasy IX.

Notes: 1- The dialogs are like this: Person – Dialog

2- When the dialogs are written normally, they are talking

3- When the dialogs are written in _italic_, they are thinking.

4- The "****" are to separate the story from the notes.

5- The « and » symbols are for whispering.

6- The *…* are for actions that the characters are doing.

7- The (…) are me giving a comment.

***************************************************************************

--VEKA—

***************************************************************************

Thoven had left the castle a few hours ago and our heroes were planning on a way to catch him before he does too much damage. Vanim was in a bedroom in the Alexandrian castle, she just wanted to be alone for a while. When she got close to the door, she heard a sound.

Vanim – Who's there? Eiko, if you're spying on me again…

She heard another crack. She looked to find where it was.

Vivi – Poor Vanim, her husband is now the greatest villain on Gaïa.

Freya – Yeah, must be pretty bad.

Zidane – I'll go check on her.

Garnet – I'll come with you.

Danae – I'll go tell the cook to prepare the meal.

Eiko – I'm coming with you!

Danae – Okay, if you want to.

Garnet and Zidane walked down the corridors to Vanim's room. When they opened the room, it was empty. They ran back to the main hall to tell the others and tell them to search all of Alexandria. At nightfall, they headed back to the castle.

Zidane – I didn't have any luck, you?

Vivi – No luck here.

Eiko – Me neither.

Freya – Nothing on the outskirts.

Fratley – Not on the roofs.

Amarant – I didn't find her.

Garnet – Not in the castle.

Steiner – Checked every tower of the castle.

Zidane – Where could she be?

Fratley – Do you think that that brat got her?

Vivi – Don't call Thoven a brat!

Fratley – Sorry… But still, do you think Thoven could have taken her?

Zidane – He could have, but where could she be?  
Freya – Since the Lifa Tree was destroyed, he isn't there.

Danae – Maybe in Desert Castle, he was there once.

Zidane – We'll go see.

Garnet – Let's go then.

Zidane – You can't come.

Garnet – Why?

Zidane – Remember what we talked about this morning.

Garnet – Okay,… be safe then.

Zidane – So, who's coming?

Danae – I'm there!

Vivi – I'll go.

Amarant – Beats staying here.

Freya – I'm going, what about you my love?

Fratley – I'm sorry, the king asked me to do another mission.

Freya – Be careful.

Fratley – Will be.

Eiko – If Vivi's going I am as well.

Zidane – Hey Rusty, coming?

Steiner – Sorry Sir Zidane, my duty is to protect the queen.

Zidane – Too bad then. Well let's go get out Tigarak friends!

They went to take the Red Rose and flew to the Desert Palace. When they got there, the castle was full of monsters. They managed to get to an empty room.

Danae – Woah!!! That was, scary!

Zidane – Just how many were there?

Eiko – Hundreds?

Vivi – I'm not going back there!

Freya – You wont have to, there is a corridor there.

Danae – Lets check it out.

They went up the corridor. It was empty and silent.

Danae – It's quiet.

Zidane – Too quiet if you ask me.

Freya – I don't like it either.

Zidane – Let's continue anyways.

Danae – Yeah.

They walked a little more until they got to a huge golden door. They opened it and saw a horde of Zagnol charge at them.

Zidane – What the hell?

Danae – I don't know about you guys, but I think we're in trouble!

Freya – We have to get them before they get us.

Danae&Zidane – Right!

They each set their sights on a different Zagnols and attacked them. You could hear dagger and spear hits from the other side of the castle, even some eidolons.

Danae – _How many of them are there? I've killed twenty already and still more are coming!_

Zidane – _I have to get them all, I can't lose! Forty-five down, god knows how many left._

Freya – _Must focus, don't let anything else than the fight get to you. Damn that's long!_

After many hit, cuts and bruises, they finally killed them all. They were all tired. They each took potions to restore their health.

Voice – Not bad little ones.

Zidane – Who said that?

Voice – I never thought that you could beat them all.

Amarant – _That voice…_

Danae – Show yourself!

Voice – All in due time little one.

Dane - Little!?

Voice – Hahaha! Looks like I found a tough spot.

Danae – Who are you?

Voice – You must recognize me Amarant.

Amarant – It can't be, he was burned to death in the accident in my hometown…

Voice – Almost right my friend, burned but not to death.

Vivi – Who is it Amarant?  
  


Amarant didn't even answer Vivi, instead he shouted:

Amarant – Veka, is that you?

Voice – So you do remember.

Amarant – Of course I do. How could I forget…you were a teen back then.

//Flashback\\

It was mid-afternoon in the town of Taelo, the sun was shinning.  A young teen green skinned, red haired boy was walking into a bar. He was looking for his friend, he found him sitting at the bar.

Green Boy – Hi Veka, how are you doing?

Veka – Great, you Amarant?

Amarant – Same here. Long time no see.

Veka – Yeah, it's been what…5 years?

Amarant – Six to be exact. So how has it been in the mercenary business?

Veka – Not bad, make 3000 gils a week.

Amarant – A week!!!

Veka – Yeah.

Amarant – That's pretty good, I'm thinking of going in the business myself.

Veka – It would make a good competition.

Amarant – Competition?

Veka – Yeah, everyone tries to get the job first. Of course only the best ones get the toughest jobs.

Amarant – Are you one of those "toughest"?

Veka – With the salary I have, I'd like to think so.

They heard a battle break out near a table in the back of the bar. Battles were quite common, even the ones that worked at the bar didn't mind the occasional battle. But this battle was bigger than your usual one, it escalated near the bar and alcohol beverages were flying everywhere. The bar worker tried to stop them with no success. Then, a barrel of alcohol flew right into a torch right next to Amarant and Veka. It blew up so big, there was no more bar. 

Amarant woke up in the infirmary of the hospital.

Amarant – Veka!

Doctor – Don't get to agitated, you are still in pretty bad shape.

Amarant – Where is Veka?

Doctor – Can you describe him to me?  
Amarant – A little taller than me, tiger-man, red eyes?

Doctor – There were no Tigarak transported in here, maybe he was burned to death. There were some bodies that were burned to a crisp.

Amarant – NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

//End of Flashback\\

Zidane – Poor guy.

Veka – When I woke up, I was all alone. I thought I was the only one that had survived. I saw that the fire had burned me quite badly. You have no idea how disfigured I am because of this.

Amarant – So why are you here then.

Veka – I'm a mercenary remember? I resumed my job two years after the incident.

Amarant – How come you didn't try to contact me?

Veka – As I told you, I though that I was the only survivor. Everyone I knew died for me that day.

Danae – Show yourself!

Veka – Patience is a virtue little one.

Danae - So what if I ain't virtuous?

Veka – Very well then.

Stepping out of the shadows was a Tigarak with a mask on his face. He was dressed quite similar to Thoven and had metal claws on his hands. He had short upwards black hair.

***************************************************************************

Sorry if it took so long, I didn't know what to write. n_o I hope you liked it anyhow. Please R&R.

If you give me ideas they will probably change the course of the story. So if you send me ideas and I find them good I'll probably put them in my story. Please send me some.

Chapter 3 is coming soon. [I hope]


	3. Buisiness Men

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX characters are propriety of Squaresoft.

Danae, Vanim, Veka and Thoven are mine. 

To understand this fan fiction, you have to read Final Fantasy IX2 (from me) and of course know Final Fantasy IX.

Notes: 1- The dialogs are like this: Person – Dialog

2- When the dialogs are written normally, they are talking

3- When the dialogs are written in _italic_, they are thinking.

4- The "****" are to separate the story from the notes.

5- The « and » symbols are for whispering.

6- The *…* are for actions that the characters are doing.

7- The […] are me giving a comment.

***************************************************************************

Chapter 3

-- The businessmen –

***************************************************************************

Amarant – It really is you Veka!

Veka – Who else?

Amarant – So what are you doing here?

Veka – My employer asked me to be here.

Amarant – What kind of employer would send a mercenary here?

Veka – The castle's master, that's who.

Zidane – Kuja!?

Veka – Never heard such name.

Zidane – Kuja owns this place.

Veka – Oh, you mean my master's predecessor.

Danae – If Kuja doesn't own this place anymore then who is it?

Zidane – Don't have a clue. So who is it Veka?

Veka – Why should I tell it to the likes of you?

Danae – I'll make you!

Veka – Such big words coming from such little one.

Veka smiled to Danae from his six feet eleven inches.

Danae - Why you!

Amarant – Don't even try, he's to strong for you.

Danae – I'll show him who is strong.

Amarant – Even I have trouble with him, just imagine you.

Danae - …

Zidane – So tell us, who owns this place?

Veka – Well if you're gonna annoy me for hours with this, I might as well tell you. The owner is my brother, …Thoven.

The entire group just stood there in shock and speechless. No one knew what to say. 

Vivi – O_o! Your brother??

Veka – Yes, Thoven is my brother, my twin.

Zidane – You do look pretty much the same except for the face I suppose.

Veka – Don't you make comments about my face!

Danae – TOCHY!

Veka – That's it, you've annoyed me far enough!

Veka ran towards Danae and slammed his metal claws right into Danae's stomach. He then removed them as quickly as he inserted them.

Danae – O.O ARGH!!!!!

Danae fell on his knees and then on his face. Blood was coming out of Danae and on the floor. Eiko rushed to his help, she cast Curaga. Danae's wound healed but he stayed unconscious.  [ For those wondering, yes he is still alive.]

Zidane – How could you do this?

Veka – Want me to show you?

Zidane -  Grrr….

Veka – What is it? Cat got your tongue?

  
Veka was walking closer to Zidane until Freya put her spear to Veka's throat to protect Zidane. Veka looked at Freya with a smile that only he knew he was making. Swiftly, he took the spear in his hands and threw Freya against the wall, she fell unconscious. Eiko ran to her rescue and, again, cast Curaga.

Vivi – Why do you do this?

Veka – My master ordered me to let no one in my way.

Zidane – That doesn't mean that you have to try to kill us!

Veka – I will kill if necessary.

Zidane – Well now it isn't because we aren't in your way.

Veka – How would you know when you don't even have a clue of what my mission is.

Zidane – Well what is your mission?

Veka – Wouldn't you like to know?

Zidane – ô_o Just let us do what we came here to do and we'll get out of your way.

Veka – And let you ruin my master's work?

Eiko – We don't care about your master's work! We're just here to save a friend who was kidnapped!

Veka – You're not getting Vanim.

Zidane – How did you know about her?

Veka – You'd be surprised of what I know.

Veka started to walk away when Zidane abruptly stopped him.

Veka – What do you want?

Zidane – Give us Vanim or else!

Veka – Or else what? You'll kill me? You couldn't even touch me.

Zidane – Give us Vanim!

Veka – Over my dead body.

Veka then hit Zidane in the stomach. Zidane fell unconscious since Veka didn't use his claws.

Eiko then summoned Fenhir. Veka saw it rise up from beneath him so he jumped down from it and ran towards Eiko. He also punched her, she fell unconscious. Amarant and Vivi the only ones left, Veka thought that the way was cleared until a bubble formed around him and then he couldn't move anymore.

Veka – What the hell?

Vivi – You won't get away that easy you big jerk!

Veka – I'll make you pay little brat!

Vivi – If you can get out of this bubble. This spell is highly effective even against the most powerful enemies.

Veka – Let me out!

Vivi then cast Sleep on him. Veka fell asleep right away, Vivi and Amarant got everyone and they headed back to the castle. Veka was kept in his bubble.

***************************************************************************

I need your help!!!! I need ideas, I have a writer's block! I don't know what to write so please send me ideas.

I'd like to thank Kingleby for supporting me during Final Fantasy IX2 and IX3.

Please R&R.


End file.
